


Mee33

by MissPureGold



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPureGold/pseuds/MissPureGold
Summary: YOOOO THIS IS ME TALKING ABOUT HOW I WANT TO END IT ALL DONT READ IT YOUR SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPE OF STUFF AND I HAVE SOME BAD THOUGHTS ABOUT NOT EATING AND HOW MY BODY LOOKS AND TALKS ABOUT SELF HARM
Kudos: 1





	Mee33

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if your sensitive to the stated topics above. I haven't been diagnosed with an eating disorder but I do have some problems eating 🙃

Hi ummm welll I don't really know how to write at all since I wouldn't pay attention in school.

Eeeeee  
Sorry that was annoying ill get to the point this is a vent because because nobody I know know I own this account.EEEEEE EEEEEEE wellllllllllllllllllll I was in a kinda bad place for a while I miss my old home... :( My mom and dad aren't together and I know that not uncommon but how it got that way kinda is a bit tragic:) smile cause they don't care im done ill continue if I please . Goodbye no I don't mean I'm going to off myself but I might self harm


End file.
